Storage units, such as book cases, cubby hole boxes or cubbies, and cabinets or lockers have been used to store articles of clothing, handbags, shoes, kid toys etc. Most times the storage units are sold in an unassembled state. Assembly of storage units often requires the use of tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, or pliers. These tools can be used to assemble and disassemble the storage unit. Hardware fasteners are sometimes required to assemble the storage units. There are several disadvantages when assembling a storage unit as described above. One disadvantage is that installation and/or removal using tools can be slow and cumbersome and tools can easily be misplaced. Another disadvantage is the encumbering and confusing instructions that may accompany the assembly. Another disadvantage is the risk of injury presented when using tools.